Fuse with me?
by Faxifa
Summary: Sentir es aquello que una gema como ella no debería, pero aún así, lo hacía. Sentir la llevaría a pecar y a realizar algo prohibido que se convertiría en su pequeño secreto. No soy buena en Summary. Pasen y lean, no se arrepentirán :'D


**_Fuse with me?_**

Mantuvo su frente en alto mientras caminaba por los largos pasillos junto a su Diamante, miraba orgullosa a todas las gemas que se inclinaban ante la grandiosa Diamante Amarillo, su dueña, sintió satisfacción cuando ésta echaba de su trayecto a varios que deseaban hablarle, más todavía cuando simplemente decía 'Perla' y ella se adelantaba y los movía de su lugar para que su ama pasase a su destino. Estaba orgullosa de servir a alguien tan perfecto, razonable y poderoso como era su Diamante.

Ese día había una importantísima reunión con Diamante Azul y Diamante Blanco, como siempre, ella asistiría con su presencia, se quedaría a un lado de su grandiosa Diamante admirando como tomaba todas aquellas decisiones que definirían el futuro del Planeta Hogar. La admiraba y le era tan leal a ella que dejaría que su gema se volviese polvo, solo por ella. Tanto así era que había estudiado para poder complacer todas sus necesidades, así que ella no era una Perla cualquiera, era la mejor y más culta de las Perlas de todo el Planeta Hogar y siempre gustaba que todos lo tuviesen claro, así que siempre caminaba con la frente en alto, sonriente y desalojando a las gemas que no mereciesen el paso a su grandiosa Diamante.

Ese día abrió la puerta para la sala donde sería la reunión, desde afuera observó a Diamante Azul sentada, esperando, pero no vio a su Perla a un lado. Alzó una ceja sintiendo que era una gran falta dejar a un amo solo pero no comentó nada, no era su problema. Entró con su Diamante y escuchó la deprimente voz de Diamante Azul.

—No vendrá, tiene asuntos que atender. Así que comenzaremos la reunión.

—Bien—Diamante Amarillo avanzó hacia donde sería la reunión—Perla.

— ¿Sí, mi Diamante?

—Sal.

— ¿Qué? ¿Dis…culpe?

—Sal y cierra la puerta, la reunión comenzará ¿Algún problema?

—No, mi Diamante.

Consternada dio media vuelta y se regresó a la puerta con su paso firme, rápido y frente en alto, pero no podía sentirse bien puesto que su Diamante no la quería a un lado. Era algo ofensivo para ella y dolía. Salió, las puertas se cerraron y su vista hacia su Diamante se opacó en la oscuridad. Hizo silencio sin saber qué hacer, puesto que siempre seguía a su Diamante a todos lados, sin ella, no encontró mucho significado a estar parada a un lado de una puerta por horas, pero debió mantener su expresión orgullosa aunque el orgullo le doliese. Se paró entonces como vigilante en la puerta. Dos minutos más tarde vio a la Perla de Diamante Azul acercarse.

— ¿La reunión ya comenzó?

—Blue ¿Dónde estabas?—Cuestionó—Tu deber es esperar a un lado de la puerta a que la reunión termine.

—Yellow, ven conmigo.

Su brazo fue tomado por las finas manos de Blue, luego fue jalada a través de los diferentes pasillos de aquellas instalaciones espaciales. En su larga vida siempre se había conocido a sí misma como 'Perla', pues era de la manera en que su gloriosa Diamante la llamaba, pero una vez que había conocido a otras Perlas se dio cuenta que no era tan única, lo que le hacía especial era a quien servía, pues su nombre solo era su gema, pero no ella, así que en busca de individualidad se había apodado "Yellow", así entonces había llamado a la Perla de Diamante Azul "Blue" y a la Perla de Diamante Blanco "White". Claro, a su consciencia, solo ellas tres merecían un apodo que les confiriese individualidad, puesto que servían a un Diamante, las demás Perlas solo eran eso… Perlas.

Llegaron a un gran balcón que daba con la vista de paisajes de un planeta verdoso y virgen, el cielo celeste poseía pocas nubes y podía observarse las siete lunas de diferentes colores, la más grande era la plateada, la más pequeña la roja, se acomodaban en forma desigual pero ordenada en todo el firmamento. Habían flores, lagunas cristalinas y brillantes y un aroma tan sublime que debía respirarse en calma para poder disfrutarlo. Yellow contempló maravillada el paisaje. Observó cómo Blue se saltaba hacia fuera del balcón, el viento algo frío movía aquella tela transparente que caía a sus piernas.

—Yellow, ven.

La escuchó y no supo cómo, pues Blue tenía una voz tan suave como la brisa. En cualquier momento hubiese gustado de quejarse, pero aquél lugar era tan hermoso que no necesitó persuasión, además, sus Diamantes estaban en una reunión, ellas no sabrían de nada. Saltó por la baranda hacia la tierra. Sintió la vegetación en sus pies, la humedad, suavidad y la vida en cada hoja que pisaba.

— ¿No crees que es hermoso, Yellow?—Blue caminó hacia el lago cristalino más cercano—Este planeta sería una colonia perfecta.

—Efectivamente, Blue—Dijo, notando como aquella fina gema de piel azulada movía un poco uno de sus ondulantes mechones hacia atrás—Espero que pronto comiencen a construirse los Kindergartens.

Notó que Blue pareció algo perdida en sus pensamientos, quizás alto tímida, la luz la alumbraba y el frío viento le movía el cabello con suma delicadeza, como si la acariciara o peinara con amor, Blue era hermosa, una bella gema tan fina y delicada que era imposible no sentir hacia ella. Sentir. Era una gema, no debía _sentir_ , pero sí, sentía y mucho, sentía orgullo cuando estaba con su Diamante, sentía satisfacción cuando podía ordenar a los demás al hablar por su Diamante, sintió frustración al ser dejada fuera de la reunión y ahora sentía cuando veía a Blue.

— ¿Qué piensas de la fusión, Yellow?

—Es un acto verdaderamente repugnante que solo debe hacerse si es necesario—Contestó rápido.

— ¿Nunca has querido… fusionarte?—Quedó sin palabras al escuchar esa pregunta, pues no entendía cómo una gema tan pura como Blue tuviese en su mente aquella posibilidad—Una vez lo vi, una fusión. Dos gemas se fusionaron y crearon algo nuevo… sentí que mi gema ardía, pues aquél brillo que emitieron fue… demasiado cálido.

—Blue, la fusión sólo es para momentos de necesidad, la guerra, por ejemplo, solo los soldados pueden hacerlo, nosotras no, nosotras somos nobles, puras ¿Qué necesidad tendríamos para eso?—Cuestionó— ¿Qué podría impulsarnos a cometer un acto tan repulsivo?

—Amor—Blue volteó hacia ella, quitándose el cabello del rostro y mostrando sus azules ojos—Escuché esa palabra una vez, no la entendí y me di cuenta que no la entendería nunca, pues no es entender, debe experimentarse con alguien.

—Blue, nosotras no somos 'alguien'.

—Pues, podemos serlo, si lo experimentamos, podemos ser alguien y podremos sentir amor. Yellow, tú sabes mejor que yo que a pesar de solo ser Perlas, sentimos. Yo siento por ti. Yellow ¿Te fusionarías conmigo?

Preguntó Blue, estirando una mano a su dirección. Yellow tragó en seco, pues sentía que sus mejillas ahora eran color amarillo fosforescente y sus ojos deslumbraban la belleza pura de Blue que se encontraba en frente esperando una respuesta. Sintió su gema quemarla, puesto que aquellas palabras habían llegado profundo en su ser y esa proposición le hacía temblar, pero debía ser fuerte, debía simplemente rechazar para ser fiel a su Diamante, pues sabía que la fusión era repulsiva, que era prohibida y que si su Diamante se enteraba, la destruiría, pero aquello sería su pequeño secreto, las Diamantes no estaban y las demás gemas seguían con sus órdenes, estaban solas, eran libres. No conocía bien esa palabra 'Libertad', pero la sentía en el poder tomar una decisión. Su propia decisión.

Tomó la mano de Blue, sus dedos se entrelazaron, se acercó a ella danzando sigilosamente y moviéndola entre sus brazos, buscaba sincronizarse con ella pero la idea de que fuesen descubiertas lo evitaba. Después de varios minutos intentando, se dio por vencida.

—No puedo, Blue—Confesó, apretándola por la cintura hacia su cuerpo—Somos Perlas, no podemos hacerlo, no podemos sentir, no somos 'alguien' que experimente amor, ni si quiera puedo hacerme una idea de qué es eso.

—Comprendo—Notó que los ojos de Blue marcaban decepción—Yo también tengo miedo. Somos gemas, no somos 'alguien', simplemente… esto no es para nosotras.

Pegaron sus frentes con cierta tristeza. Sintió las manos de Blue sobre su rostro y llevó entonces la mirada hacia ella, hacia sus ojos azules y sintió, le encantaba aquél azul, podía decirse que era su color favorito, si es que a las Perlas se les permitía tener un color favorito. Pensó en aquello, fusionarse, amar, sentir, ser alguien. Ser. Se le hizo gracioso. Era una Perla, no podía nada de aquello, pero en ese momento lo hacía, lo sentía y se quemaba viva por eso. Sintió el suspiro cálido de Blue en su rostro. Se acercó más y no sabía si lo que hacía estaba bien o mal, simplemente lo hacía. Le besó la comisura de los labios.

Algo pasó, no supo qué, fue como desaparecer, su cuerpo se volvió nada y al mismo tiempo se volvió todo, la calidez la envolvió. Entonces se dio cuenta que no se sentía "yo", se sentía en "nosotras". El agua mojaba su ropa y no creía tener control de su cuerpo, vio sus piernas en un tono verde y más grande de lo que recordaba, notó una falda transparente que ella no llevaba. Llevó sus manos a su pecho, había dos gemas, una a un lado de la otra.

— ¿Blue?—Dijo— ¿Yellow?—Se respondió, pero no era ella— ¡Nos fusionamos! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Nos fusionamos!

Se levantó con algo de dificultad, no sabía mover su cuerpo, torpemente se puso de pie y dio unos pasos, su tamaño era mayor y sentía que su mundo era diferente, una sensación cálida la invadía. Aquella sensación que no conocía, que no entendía.

—Amor.

Balbuceó, una sonrisa grande iluminó su rostro y por un segundo decidió poder mostrar aquello a todas las gemas y demostrar que era cálido y se sentía bien, no era repulsivo como le habían dicho, era hermoso. Hubo un sonido proveniente del balcón, el pánico la invadió cuando en su cabeza atravesó la idea de ser descubierta. La calidez se esfumó y al darse cuenta, estaba en el suelo, sus manos eran finas y amarillas, Blue estaba a cierta distancia, las dos se miraban perplejas.

— ¡Perlas!—escuchó un gritó, llevó la mirada hacia arriba, era una Ágata, sintió terror de que las hubiese visto— ¡Por fin las encuentro! ¡Sus Diamantes las solicitan en la reunión!

—Ya vamos.

Contestó Blue con su tono habitual. Ágata dio media vuelta y se fue, no parecía haber visto nada y eso le daba cierto alivio. Se levantó del suelo y sacudió sus ropas. Caminó entonces junto a Blue hacia el balcón, le tomó la mano con sutileza deseando que aquella experiencia se repitiera. Su pequeño secreto.

* * *

 **¡Hoooolaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Feliz navidad súper atrasado y Feliz año nuevo! :''''D ¡Estoy de regreso! Bueno, casi... ¡Pero les he traído este One-Shot! Realmente he trabajado en los caps de las otras dos historias, no los he terminado pero es que necesitaba escribir sobre estas dos, las shippeo locamente. Debía escribir algo o me quemaba las manos, pues realmente me gustó verlas juntas en el cap. "That will be all", quería hacer una historia más larga, que quizás tuviese Shuri-jar (lol?), pero soy sincera, con tres historias me volvería loca, más porque las clases me consumen (Y aún así, cuando estoy en clases es cuando más escribo), realmente adoro esta pareja 3 tal vez cuando me desocupe de una de las historias le dedique a estas dos en un fanfic romántico y quizás con lemon (sé que lo desean, pequeñines), y no, no mal entiendan, no soy pervertida ni nada, solo que el "jar" del Yuri sería para más intensidad (¡Oh! ¡Cuánta intensidad!), además, saben bien que mi lemon no es fuerte, solo lo necesario para hacerlo interesante (—Una pizca... —¿Cuánto es una pizca?). Aún así, me alegra estar aquí y me sorprende que después de la metida de pata de CN nadie haya hecho fanfics de estas dos Perlas ¡Y eso que esperé hasta este justo momento uno! Pero no, nadie lo hizo así que lo hice yo y espero que lo disfruten. Sí, sé que está algo cursi ¡Pero realmente quería hacerlo!**

 **¡Hasta luego!**


End file.
